Rumble!
by PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: Luffy hat einen Teller Rumble Balls gegessen.Jetzt ist er auf 10 cm geschrumpft und ein paar unangenehme und auch schmerzhafte Nebeneffekte bringen seiner Gesundheit so einiges an Höhen und Tiefen.Er hat zwar Zoro dazu gebracht sich um ihn zu kümmern...


Rumble! Von TreeStar

Titel: Rumble!

Teil: 1/38?

Autor: TreeStar (Teresa Starr Ruark)  
Original: Englisch

Übersetzerin: PhibrizoAlexiel

E-mail: 

Fandom: One Piece

Pairing: Luffy x Zoro

Warnung: Drama/Humor, Übersetzung

Disclaimer: Nichts meins, nicht mal die Story

Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Zu aller erst: Es ist meine erste Übersetzung also verzeiht bitte diverse Holprigkeiten.

Und: Selbstverständlich habe ich die Erlaubnis von TreeStar diese FF zu übersetzen. Und ich hoffe, dass ich sie nicht zu sehr verschandele. Zunächst möchte ich hierzu anmerken, dass die englische Version von Rumble! Bereits beendet ist, jedoch wird es ein Sequel dazu geben, bzw. schon begonnen 'Rumble! 2'. Dazu werde ich jetzt allerdings nicht mehr sagen. Immerhin hoffe ich das an Rumble! so genug Interesse besteht, dass es sich überhaupt lohnt weiter zu übersetzen.

Desweiteren werde ich mich bemühen alle, hoffentlich doch relativ zahlreichen Kommis zu übersetzen und an TreeStar weiterzuleiten (Sie soll ja schließlich auch was von der Übersetzung haben XPP).

Und nun viel Spaß mi~~t *trommelwirbel* [b][u]Rumble![/u][/b]

~~~ A little Problem/ Ein kleines Problem ~~~

Sanji stellte das Tablett Sandwiches' in der Mitte des Küchentischs ab und blickte über das Arrangement hinweg, eine mentale Checkliste machend. Die Suppe hatte ihre Schöpfkelle und befand sich auf dem Tisch, gegenüber von Luffy's normalem Sitzplatz. Nami-san's und Robin-chan's Spezialdrinks waren für sie bereitgestellt, die drei Kleinen würden Milch bekommen, der Marimo seine Flasche Schnaps... und das deckte es wohl so ziemlich jeden von ihnen ab. Sanji zu besonnen um zu versuchen, bei dem von den kleineren Jungs verursachten Krawall, zu versuchen zu essen und schnappte sich einen Sandwich vom Gipfel der Säule, bevor er sich ein Glas Champagner einschenkte und beides für sich selbst zur Seite stellte. Dann ging er an Deck um die lieblichen Damen und den Rest der Idioten zum Essen zu rufen.

Er ging die Stufen hinab und zurück aufs hintere Deck, wo er sogleich damit begann die Mädchen zu umflattern, die er nicht in ihren Bikinis erwartet hätte.

Im selben Moment, als Sanji um die Ecke war, kam Chopper aus dem kleinen Arbeits-/Abstellraum unter der Komüse und steuerte auf die oben liegende Küche zu, fröhlich zu sich selbst lächelnd. Er hatte ZEHN Rumble Balls an diesem Morgen gemacht! Er brachte sie nach oben um sie im Kühlschrank zu lagern. Sie [i]mussten[/i] dort nicht dort drin gehalten werden, doch sie hielten länger auf diese Art und Chopper wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bevor er sie brauchen würde. [i]Es ist immer gut vorbereitet zu sein![/i] Dachte sich das kleine Rentier, überglücklich über seine Vorraussicht und seinen Fortschritt. [i]Vielleicht werden Luffy und Usopp zufrieden mit mir, wegen meiner harten Arbeit, sein[/i]erwartete er ihr Lob begierig.

Als er sich streckte um seinen Teller mit Rumble Balls auf den Tresen zu stellen, so dass er Platz im überfüllten Kühlschrank schaffen konnte, warf er aus Versehen ein Glas Champagner, das neben einem extra Sandwich platziert war, um. Es fiel zu Boden und zerbrach; sein Inhalt spritzte über das Holz.

Chopper erstarrte in Panik. Sanji würde ihn ganz bestimmt anschreiben! Das war wahrscheinlich sein Getränk gewesen...

Er zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen und jagte hinüber zum Tisch um dort seine Rumble Balls abzustellen, so dass er gehen konnte um einen Mop zu besorgen und die Sauerei aufzuputzen, bevor Sanji es bemerkte. Der Großteil des Tischs war mit dem Mittagessen bedeckt, doch Chopper fand einen Platz neben den Sandwiches für die Rumble Balls, bevor er wegen des Mops zum Wandschrank flitzte. Er öffnete die Tür und bemerkte den eindeutigen Mangel von irgendetwas, das nach einem Mop aussah... oder einem Besen, oder einem Kehrblech, aus diesem Grund brach der kleine Zoan in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Raum um so etwas zu finden.

Als er das Ende der Stufen zu Backboard erreichte, preschten Luffy und Usopp an ihm vorbei in die Kombüse. Zoro folgte in müßiger Gangart und Nami und Robin waren kurz hinter ihm, gefolgt von Sanji – der kaum fähig war gleichzeitig zu gehen und seinen Nudel-Tanz zu vollführen.

Nun, da war keine Möglichkeit mehr drum herum zu kommen. Sanji würde wahrscheinlich, sowieso, bemerken, dass sein Getränk nicht mehr da war. Das Tonakai schleppte sich wieder zum Abstellraum, Tränen über das Gesicht laufend. Er hatte zuvor keinerlei Säuberungs Utensilien darin gesehen, doch auch nicht wirklich danach gesucht. Wenn sie dort nicht waren, dann konnte er es immer noch in der Waffenkammer versuchen. Man wusste nie bei dieser Crew...

~~~~

Zoro schlenderte in die Küche, hinter den beiden kleineren Jungen, die bereits am Tisch waren und das Essen schneller verschlangen, als das Auge sehen konnte, her. Er eilte zu seinem Platz, gegnüber von Luffy und griff sich einen Sandwich um sicherzugehen, dass er überhaupt einen bekam. Er bemerkte, dass einer der Teller auf dem Tisch bereits leer war und die Suppe war schon halb weg. Natürlich, einen Teller direkt in seines Captains Blickfeld zu stellen war absolut dumm, und [i]das[/i] stellte den Koch wie ein 'T' dar.(1)

Luffy lächelte ihn an, als er sich setzte, "Zoro, probier ein etwas von diesen Dingern! Die sind wirklich gu..." Er verharrte, auf den ihm nächsten Teller deutend, offenbar gerade erst bemerkend, dass dieser leer war. Sein Mund gefror für einen Moment mitten im Wort, bevor er in ein schuldbewusstes Grinsen ausbrach. "Ups..."

Zoro rollte die Augen und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Er würde seinem Captain bis ans Ende der Welt folgen, aber [i]ehrlich[/i] manchmal... "Oi, ihr zwei. Könnt ihr nicht etwas zu essen für Andere übrig lassen? Manche Leute sind noch nicht einmal hier.", sagte er als Nami und Robin zur Tür hereinkamen und ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Der idiotische Blonde tanzte nach den Mädchen in den Raum, die Sitzbank für die Beiden herausziehend und Zoro – der am anderen Ende saß - dazu bringend seinen Rum auf seinem Shirt zu verschütten.

Er explodierte, "Verdammt, Ero-Koch(2)! Sieh dir diese Schweinerei an!"

Sanji schenkte ihm einen achtlosen Blick und schalt, "Hör auf Essen zu verschwenden, Kuso-Kenshin.(3)"

"Du warst das, Arschloch!" Der Schwertkämpfer war innerhalb eines Herzschlages auf den Füßen und bereit quer durch den Raum zu seinen Katana(4) zu stürmen, als er zum ersten Mal auf den Boden sah und die Lache bemerkte. Er blickte gezielt darauf und wandre sich an Sanji, "Du bist tollpatschig geworden, Trottel. Stehst du jetzt drüber den Boden zu putzen?"

Der Koch war erzürnt, "Was hast du gesagt, du blöder Mist-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Der Schrei ließ jeden in seiner Bewegung erstarren, bevor sich alle umwandten um zu seiner Quelle zu blicken. Chopper hatte während der Auseinandersetzung die Kombüse betreten und stand nun neben dem Tisch, einen Mop und ein Kehrblech haltend, seine Augen fielen fast aus seinem Kopf, als er auf etwas auf dem Tisch starrte.

"Chopper, was ist los?" Usopp packte sich an die Brust, "Schrei nicht so, oi! Du erschreckst mich halb—"

"MEINE RUMBLE BALLS! Was ist mit ihnen passiert?", unterbrach ihn das Rentier in Panik, dramatisch einen leeren Teller durch die Luft wedelnd. "Ich hatte zehn Rumble Balls auf diesem Teller. Ich hab den Raum nur für eine Minute verlassen. Wo sind sie hin?"

Zunächst starrte jeder nur auf den kindlichen Zoan... bevor das Gefühl eines tiefen Grauens über die gesammte Crew schwappte, als jedermanns Verstand zum selben Schluss kam.

Zum ersten Mal seit der Ausbruch alle dazu gebracht hatte sich auf Chopper zu konzentrieren, schoss Zoros Blickrichtung über den Tisch... und wurde begrüßt von dem Anblick eines leeren Platzes, wo das lächelnde Gesicht seines Captains [i]hätte[/i] sein sollen.

Niemand sprach, als der erste Maat langsam den Raum durchquerte um den Haufen Kleidung zu betrachten, der nun ihres Besitzers Platz einnahm. Blaue Jeans schlackerten den Sitz hinab, eine rote Weste lang zerknittert darauf und ein berühmter Mugiwara Boshi(5) vervollständigte das Ganze indem er auf der Spitze des Haufens lag.

Sich neben den Sitz hockend, hob Zoro vorsichtig den Hut hoch und blickte darunter. Völlig überraschend fiel der kostbare Schatz zu Boden.

Da saß Luffy – GANZE ZEHN ZENTIMETER(6) von ihm – halb vergraben unter einem Teil seines Oberteils und sich abrackernd um darunter hervor zu kommen. Er sah kein bisschen jünger aus, als noch einen Moment zu vor, immer noch alle Charakteristiken eines siebzehn Jahre alten Jungens besitzend. Tatsächlich, zu sagen, dass die Sitzbank sich vergrößert hätte und dass Luffy einfach der Selbe geblieben wäre, wäre glaubhaft gewesen, wenn es nicht so gewen wäre, dass jeder um ihn herum immer noch zwischen 1,50m und 1,85m(7) groß war. Abgesehen von der Größe war Luffy's Erscheinungsbild unverändert. Ihm würde einfach, vollkommen problemlos, ein Ring um die Taille passen, bei dieser Größe. Luffy schien zu erstarren, als er Zoro sah, sowie alle anderen, ihn verwundert ansehend. Dann stieß er einen winzigen Schrei aus und deutete auf Zoro, die Augen so groß wie Untertassen. "AAAAHHHHH! DU BIST GEWALTIG GEWACHSEN!"

Zoro konnte nicht gleich antworten, aber das war in Ordnung, da Chopper einsprang. "Luffy, nein! Wir wurden nicht größer. Du hast alle meine Rumble Balls gegessen und bist geschrumpft! Sieh dir doch deinen Hut an!"

Luffy blickte dorthin, wo Chopper auf seinen Hut auf dem Boden deutete, und rief abermals. "AAAAAAHHH! Boshi!"(8) Mit verschwommenen, tränenden Augen, wandte sich der winzige Junge flehendlich an seinen Arzt, "Chopper, hilf mir. Ich glaube ich bin geschrumpft!"

Nami erhob sich aufgeregt und sprach Chopper an, "Chotto matte yo,(9) [i]Wird er okay sein?[/i] Ich meine, er hat [i]zehn[/i] davon gegessen!"

Befangen legte Chopper einen Huf ans Kinn, die Putzutensilien lange vergessen auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen. "Die Stoffe die ich in den Rumble Ball gebe sind alle natürlich, also sollten sie ihn nicht zu sehr verletzen... das ist wahrscheinlich das schlimmste wie es wird, so weit die Formveränderung geht. Denke ich."

Erleichterung durchströmte jeden, als sie zu verstehen begannen, dass ihr Captain nicht in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte, wie sie zunächst alle gefürchtet hatten, und es nicht überdosiert sein würde in seiner derzeitigen physischen Lage. Nami seufzte über Luffys Sorglosigkeit und Zoro fühlte sich etwas entspannter. Um ihn herum sprachen die Anderen weiterhin darüber 'Wie ist das passiert' und 'Was haben zuallererst einmal soviele Rumble Balls auf dem Tisch gemacht' und 'Wie hast du das übersehen, Sanji-kun' und 'Was soll das mit dem Mop' (Usopp hatte die seltsame Gabe kleine unwichtige Details zu bemerken).

Zoro bekam das Meiste nicht mit. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief, beruhigend Luft. [i]Er ist okay... Er wird okay sein...[/i] Im ersten Moment, als da kein Luffy gewesen war hatte Zoros Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Er wusste nicht wovor Angst gehabt hatte, aber nur zu wissen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war... das Luffy hätte so plötzlich verletzt oder krank oder... Verdammt, mit so vielen Rumble Balls, ALLES hätte ihm passieren können!

Auf der Bank hatte Luffy das Interesse daran verloren zu versuchen zu hören worüber die anderen sprachen und war statt dessen dabei seine Ohren zu bedecken in dem Versuch ihre LAUTEN Stimmen zu blockieren. Alles war so laut! Es schien, dass alles größer als er war, inklusive der Geräusche. Er wollte schreien und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen, aber ohne jemandem der zu ihm sah, wollte er nicht noch etwas zu dem Lärm hinzufügen. Sie redeten weiterhin alle auf einmal.

Frustriert durch den Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit bezüglich seines deutlichen Unbehagens, wandte sich Luffy zu der ihm nächsten Person, erleichtert, dass Zoro sich noch nicht zurück gezogen hatte und noch immer neben ihm hockte (und zum Glück auch nicht schrie...). Die Erleichterung hielt allerdings nur kurz, denn er bemerkte sofort, dass sein erster Maat seltsam krank wirkte. Das war der Augenblick, als Luffy realisierte, dass er die einzige Person war, der nicht wirklich darüber beunruhigt gewesen war, über irgendetwas, was bisher geschehen war.

Es war zuerst ein Schock, doch Luffy verweilte nicht dort. – Er fühlte sich okay, und jeder wusste, dass Rumble Balls nicht dauerhaft waren, also war das kein großes Problem. Solang er zum Abendessen wieder normal war, würde alles wieder in Ordnung sein, nicht? Es war richtig klasse, eigentlich! – Das waren seine Gedanken bisher, aber jetzt...

Zoro so zu sehen, brachte Luffy letztendlich dazu sich zum ersten Mal besorgt zu fühlen. Nicht über ihn selbst, aber über seine Crew. Zoro verhielt sich nie ängstlich gegenüber [i]irgendwas[/i], und schien es auch nicht, bis er sah, dass seines Schwertkämpfers Hände zitterten,. Da fing Luffy an zu spüren, dass... vielleicht er etwas sehr falsch gemacht hatte. "Zoro?"

Der erste Maat öffnete die Augen nur um sich mit dem winzigen, nervösen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Captains gegenüber zu sehen, während dieser seine Ohren wie unter Schmerzen umklammert hielt. Er wusste, dass er zitterte und zwang sich dazu sich zu beruhigen. Seine Erleichterung wandelte sich in Kürze zu Irritation und das half ihm ruhig zu werden. Sein Captain geriet in mehr Ärger, als jeder andere den er jemals in seinem Leben getroffen hatte; es trotzte jeder Vernunft! Aber es geschah gerade wieder, also war das beste, was der Schwertkämper tun konnte, damit auszukommen.

Abgesehen davon, wenn irgendjemand ein Recht darauf hatte verängstigt zu sein, so war es Luffy! Keiner machte sich auch nur die Mühe zu fragen, wie der winzige Pirat das alles aufnahm. [i] Er ist derjenige der überhaupt die Schwierigkeiten hat, aber nur weil er sich gegenüber den Anderen kein Gehör verschaffen kann, reden sie über ihn, als wäre er nicht einmal hier.[/i]

Er sah auf seinen Captain, der die ganze Zeit unruhig zugesehen hatte, wie die Emotionen über Zoros Gesicht gespielt hatten, und fragte sehr weich, "Bist du okay, Luffy? Bist du irgendwo verletzt?"

Alle hörten auf zu reden um die Antwort zu hören. Der Raum wurde ruhig.

Luffy bewegte sich nicht sofort. Er blinzelte und ließ dann langsam seine Hände von seinen Ohren herabfallen, bevor er in ein Lächeln ausbrach, "Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt... Ich bin okay. Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich." Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wusste, dass Zoro betroffen sein würde, aber er hatte erwartet angebrüllt zu werden, nicht sanft angesprochen. [i]Er ist nicht böse auf mich[/i] Also musste er sich darüber wundern, worüber Zoro eine Minute zuvor so verärgert gewirkt hatte.

Hinter dem Schwertkämpfer enzündete Sanji verärgert eine Zigarette, "Ich sag dir immer wieder, langsam zu essen, so dass du zumindest das Essen [i]schmeckst[/i], bevor du es runterschlingst. Weißt du nicht mal wie die Rumble Balls aussehen?"

Usopp zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf mit einem hoffnungslosen Lächeln, "Du sagst es ihm und sagst es ihm, aber er hört nie."

Luffy lachte, "Ich dachte sie wären Teil des Nachtischs. Sanji macht immer neue Sachen und ich hab noch nie einen Rumble Ball probiert." Jetzt wo die Stimmung wieder vertraut war konnte er lächeln. Abgesehen davon, Zoro war hier, und er war nicht zornig, also war alles okay. Sein erster Maat hatte bisher noch nie zugelassen, dass ihm etwas schlechtes zustieß, also solange er sich normal verhielt, hieß das, dass Luffy keinen Grund hatte sich Sorgen zu machen.

Nami entließ einen tiefen Atemstoß, ließ sich zurück auf ihren Platz plumpsen und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hand, "Mensch... Luffy, das ist ernst. Du hast wirklich Glück, weißt du wie übel das für dich hätte werden können? Wenn das was anderes gewesen wäre..."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!(10)", der Junge lachte, vollkommen sorglos klingend, "Alles ist so klasse von hier unten! Omoshiroi!(11)"

Zoro rollte die Augen über die offensichtliche Aufregung seines Captains, "Du bist der Einzige auf dieser Welt, der denken würde, dass das 'Klasse' ist. Jedenfalls, gewöhn dich nicht dran. Es hört nach drei Minuten auf, erinner dich."

Der Miniatur-Luffy stand auf, als Zoro aus seinem Sichtfeld lief um sich etwas zu trinken einzugießen, und zum ersten Mal in seinem winzigen Zustand fühlte Luffy sich angreifbar. Er wollte nicht, dass Zoro wo war, wo Luffy ihn nicht sehen konnte. Innerlich bemerkte er, wie dumm er sich verhielt, aber er Mini-Gomu Gomu no Rocketete(12) sich selbst auf die Tischplatte, von wo er jeden sehen konnte. ... Und jeder ihn sehen konnte.

Sofort begann Nami ihn für seinen offensichtlichen Mangel an Anstand zu schelten, "Chotto(13), Luffy! Hast du überhaupt bemer---"

"Ich bin nicht sicher ob es das wird.", unterbrach Chopper, und wieder wandten sich alle Augen zu ihm.

"Nicht sicher, dass was wird?", fragte Sanji, Rauch ausstoßend.

"Was Zoro eben gerade gesagt hat, dass der Effekt so schnell beendet wäre. Ich bin nicht sicher ob es das wird. Ein Rumble Ball wirkt drei Minuten bei mir, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lang zehn von ihnen bei einem menschlichen Wesen wirken werden. Sein Körper reagiert auf Drogen(14), als der eines normalen Menschen, ich bemerke das wann immer ich ihm Medizin gebe.

Zoro setzte den Becher ab. Das hatte er nicht bemerkt... aber jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, ein Rumble Ball wirkte bei Chopper stets sofort. Luffy hatte einen ganzen Teller gegessen und war für einige Minuten noch normal gewesen, ehe ihm irgend etwas passiert war.

"Inwiefern, reagiert anders?" gab Usopp unsicher einen Anstoß.

Chopper sah nervös aus, als er erklärte, "Es ist abhängig von den Chemikalien. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber er brauchte niemals so viel Medizin, wie wenn ich sie einer normalen Person gegeben hätte. Die meisten Inhaltsstoffe eines Rumble Balls sind der Typ allein eine Wirkung erzielen würden, eher würden sie das über einen Zeitraum."

Er begegnete ausdruckslosen Blicken über den ganzen Raum verteilt. Abgesehen von Luffy, der (jetzt da er in der Sicherheit von Zoros Blickfeld war) sich in einer Serviette zusammen gerollt hatte, eine Garnitur Besteck, und nun beschäftigt damit war sich so, kichernd und rollend, über die gesammte Tischplatte zu bewegen.

"Was ich meine ist, ein Rumble Ball wirkt nicht [i]stärker[/i] wenn man einen Haufen davon nimmst, aber es wird viel länger dauern, als es sollte. Die Auswirkungen eines Rumble Balls werden nicht abnehmen, bis der Körper nicht jedes bisschen der Droge verarbeitet hat. Bei mir dauert es nur drei Minuten um einen zu verarbeiten, aber Menschen sind anders. Dazu kommt noch, dass Luffys Körper sehr empfindlich gegenüber Drogen ist. Er braucht sie nie, also ist sein Körper es auch nicht gewohnt sie zu bekommen. Das macht eine Droge sehr viel effektiver für ihn, als jemandem der normale Dosierungen braucht. Deswegen gebe ich ihm immer nur sehr wenig Medizin, und er wird immer noch schnell wieder gesund. Außerdem, normalerweise ist er 1,62m(15) groß, das bedeutet er ist unter Auswirkungen dieser Drogen, während er nur 1/11tel seiner normalen Größe hat. Bei einem normal großen Körper würden sie vermutlich den ganzen Tag wirken..."

Letztendlich sprach Robin, "Du sagst also, dass Sencho-san(16) für eine Weile so sein wird?"

"Vielleicht. Rumble Balls sind vollkommen fremd für ihn, also werden sie super-effektiv sein. Wenn er in den nächten paar Tagen wieder normal werden sollte, wäre ich sehr überrascht."

Das hörend entrollte sich Luffy aus der Serviette und sprang auf, "Tage?"

Zoro schloss die Augen und seufzte. Das war fantastisch. Sich keine Sorgen um das derzeitige Wohlbefinden seines Captains machen zu müssen nahm ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern, aber jetzt hatten hatten sie auf einen zehn-zentimeter-großen, energiegeladenen Luffy aufzupassen. Es war schwer genug unter normalen Umständen ein Auge auf den Gummi-Jungen zu haben. Die Abnahme der Größe und Stärke des Unruhestifters und dann würde ALLES auf dem Schiff auf eine Art und Weise eine Gefahr sein... Das würde schlimmer werden, als wenn Nami krank war. Immerhin verschlief [i]sie[/i] das meiste davon. [i]Eine Menge Dinge werden hier verändert werden müssen...[/i]

Usopp war allerdings derjenige, der das wichtigste zuerst anbrachte und deutete auf den vergessenen kleinen Flitzer auf der Tischplatte, der gerade über einen Löffel gestolpert war. "Wenn er so bleibt, sollten wir im aber besser etwas zum anziehen besorgen."

Anmerkung der Autorin: I rather like this plot idea. I got the inspiration from a few cute images I saw in a doujinshi: Daikaizokudan vol.8 (that's one of many One Piece doujinshi anthologies available only In Japanese. You can find them here and there online. If you're interested, you can drop me a private email and I can tell you more about them. They're cheap and amazing!) In that story Luffy shrinks very tiny for a few hours, but it was _very_ short and doesn't have much other than a few cute pictures of an itty-bitty Luffy. I wanted to play that up in this story.

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Nun es gibt nicht viel dazu zu sagen, außer, dass ich niemals gedacht hätte, dass einfaches übersetzen soviel Arbeit macht. Naja^^ aber es macht doch Spaß *g* Was die japanischen Begriffe angeht, die über die ganze FF immer wieder verstreut sind, so werde ich sie immer am Ende des Kapitels übersetzen, mit Verweisen im Text.

Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Story überhaupt^^° XPP. Lasst doch ein paar Kommis da mit eurer Meinung *knuff*

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan

P.S. In eigener Sache: Vielleicht hat jemand noch Lust bei meinen FF-WBs mitzumachen:  
.?id=27091

.?id=27093

(1) Leider hab ich für diese Vormulierung keine vernünftige Übersetzung. Wie ihr euch aber vermutlich denken könnt ist es als Beschimpfung aufzufassen^^°.

(2) Erotik(perverser)- Koch

(3) etwa: Scheiß-Schwertkämpfer

(4) jap. Schwerter

(5) Strohhut Hut (XPP)

(6) Im Original sind es vier Inches. Da aber kaum jemand im Kopf haben wird, was das in cm sind hab ich es mal (ungefähr) umgerechnet^^°

(7) Selbiges wie mit den Inches. Eigentlich ist es hier zwischen 5 und 6 Fuß.

(8) Hut

(9) Einen Moment mal.

(10) Alles in Ordnung. Alles in Ordnung.

(11) Lustig/Interessant/Ulkig/Toll ect.

(12) Gumm Gumm Rakete

(13) Moment.

(14) gemeint sind hier und im folgenden (abgesehen direkt bezogen auf den Rumble Ball) lediglich medizinische Drogen.

(15) das gleiche wie bei (6) und (7). Im Original sind es 5 Fuß und 4 Inches.  
(16) Herr Kapitän


End file.
